Ryouma Uchiha
characters Appearance Ryouma is a tall, lean and well-built young man. He shares the onyx colour of his eyes with all other members of the Uchiha clan. He has short, grey hair. He is fair-skinned with an X-shaped scar on his forehead. His eyes usually have a kind and caring look, except in battles, when it becomes cold and stern. The look became pitiless after the death of Itsuki. His forehead protector,which he later discards, covers his scar. In his childhood, he wore a deep blue kosode and a red hakama, tied together by a black obi. In the Hoshigakure Invasion Arc, his attire changes to a black kosode with red lining and a matching hakama tied by a white obi. He also wears bandages on his arms. As the Fourth Hoshikage, he also wore a white haori and the Kage hat. He has worn the Uchiha clan symbol on his back ever since the age of 7. Personality Ryouma grew up in an atmosphere of hatred and distrust during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He detested the bloodshed he saw around himself and became a pacifist. At the age of 10, after he became a chunin, he witnessed the death of his teammate Itsuki Omori on a mission and awakened his Sharingan. This made him realize that peace among shinobi could not be achieved without war. He became cold and withdrawn, communicating only with his teacher and team leader,Ryouji Sasaki. He began hating shinobi and this led to the realization of his destiny of hatred. Gradually, he realized that power was essential for survival in the shinobi world and became merciless and warlike. He became cruel, but refused to kill. During the invasion of Hoshigakure, he came to know that the shinobi of the village had been falsely accused of invading Konoha by an elder of the village named Yataro Segumi. He now fully embraced the Curse of Hatred and decided to destroy Konoha. He took over the leadership of Hoshigakure as the Fourth Hoshikage. He proved himself to be an able leader, stopping the star training in the village and setting an example before the shinobi of Hoshigakure by himself refusing to rely on its tremendous power. He also showed some of his earlier kindness by taking care of and protecting Sumaru. Ryouma punished Shiso and Yotaka,showing his sense of justice. In battle, he is completely heartless, though he disapproves of killing. Abilities Ryouma is a very skilled shinobi, considered a prodigy even by the standards of the battle-excelling Uchiha clan. He possesses a vast amount of chakra and a unique ability to effectively conceal his inner chakra, a technique known only to a few shinobi. The ability helps him not only to gauge his opponent's skill before using his extremely high levels of chakra to attack, which is one of his most common strategies, but also to conserve chakra, enabling him to use multiple chakra-exhausting techniques in combat. When he was a student at the Konoha Ninja Academy, his teachers often said that he could easily perform tasks which other shinobi would find challenging or difficult. Well-versed in both theoretical and practical aspects of ninja combat, Ryouma graduated from the Academy at the top of his class at the young age of 9 and was promoted to the rank of a chunin when he was only 10. His prowess with Fire Release techniques and skill in the use of weapons are so great that even his brother Koujiro Uchiha, considered a genius among the Uchiha, and rival Sannoto Senju, were amazed by his skills. By the end of the Hoshigakure Invasion Arc, he was strong enough to confront and fight on equal terms with 3 Kage-level shinobi. His opponent Ryoji Sogetsu stated that opponents of his calibre were very rare. Sasuke Uchiha, during a duel, stated that he was a jewel among the Uchiha. Ryouma mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique, at the age of 7. Taijutsu Despite it not being his favoured mode of combat, Ryouma possesses immense skill in taijutsu and was a skilled physical combatant even when he was a student at the academy. He was able to match and defeat several Allied Shinobi in battle using only his skill in taijutsu. During a duel with Ryouji, he surprised his teacher by effectively blocking all of the latter's blows and attacking with equal skill without shedding so much as a drop of sweat, showing his extremely high level of stamina. During a duel with Rock Lee while at the Academy, he was able to successfully use Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf technique to his advantage, creating his Leaf Shadow Drill technique. He was able to outmatch several Konoha shinobi in combat using taijutsu. He possessed an extremely high level of physical strength, being able to throw Choji and Choza Akimichi,both using the Human Boulder Technique, far away from himself when fighting against them together. His speed of movement and weaving hand seals is extraordinary. He was able to keep up with the Lord A, while the latter was using the Lightning Release- Armour to amplify his speed and nullify the Double Lariat, performed by Lord A and Killer B by leaping away before they struck, causing them to clash with each other. He was skilled enough to weave hand seals with blinding speed, making it seem as if he was performing ninjutsu without a single hand seal. During his duel with his brother, Ryouma conjured a Chidori so swiftly that Koujiro was momentarily too stunned to perform a counterattack and was able to dodge it only by using his Sharingan. He was able to weave the hand seals for and perform the Water Dragon Bullet Technique, which he he had copied from Kakashi Hatake so swiftly that the latter said that it seemed that Ryouma's hand seals had become too swift to be seen. Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:To be deleted